Going back to the start
by Mst3kJunkie
Summary: The scouts are all grown up and have lives, but will a horrible accident destroy their everlasting bond?


Disclaimer:  
  
Dear Reader,   
  
First I want to thank for taking the time out to read my work, obviously what I write about is NOT my creation nor do I take responsibility for the characters or places in the story, all I take responsibility for is the events that happen in this story. All Sailor Moon characters DO NOT belong to me, if you wish to flame/fame me please E-Mail me at dominique@mosquitonet.com I love feedback good or bad.  
  
Also, there maybe some material in this Fan Fic that is unacceptable for children, if you know you cannot read such material, or it is illeagle then please close this browser now, wouldn't wantcha to get into trouble on account of me :P  
  
Thank you and enjoy,  
  
Hard-Copy  
  
P.S. American names are used for ease to read for all readers.  
  
Going back to the start...  
  
By Hard Copy  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Come up to me june,   
  
Tell ya Iam sorry,  
  
you don't know how lucky you are.  
  
I have to find you,  
  
tell you I need you,  
  
tell you I set you apart."  
  
"Dr Anderson...." The name stuck out, but how did she know it? She knew it from somewhere, but right now she couldn't think, she couldn't remember what it was or why it was important. "Docter, she's bleeding." Ami sat back and blinked, she couldn't move nor could she breathe, all she could do was sit back and watch the blood pour, it dripped like a leaky faucet, the sound was unbareable as if it were the loudest noise imaginable. "Docter, get it together and work!" a young nurse spoke harshly, she was new but a smart girl, Ami knew that the moment she walked through the hospitol doors for the interview....but that didn't matter now. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, and the feeling of a sour stomach move through her like a snake, crawling into a corner of her stomach. Then the tears began to fall....why was she crying? She was a docter and she could fix this couldn't she? She looked down at the little girl, she wanted to but couldn't look away. The small body was writhed in a unimaginable pain, deep wounds covered the young woman...peices of glass and metal had jaggedly ripped open the stomach and limbs of the girl. Even the young face was unrecognizable as what was left of her cheek and jaw hung by threads of sinew and flesh. She swore she heared a voice try to speak from the collapsed throat of the girl....but it was nothing but her imagination. A loud impenetrable eletronic buzz filled her ears, and she flinched knowing that it was over. "Get out of the way!" the nurse grunted pushing Ami back and grabing ahold of the shock pads. "ready....CLEAR!" the volts of electricity ran through the girls dead body but all it did was make the body twitch and jump. "CLEAR!" the nurse screamed once more, sending another jolt through the body of the dead girl. Ami reached out slowly and began to run her hand through the hair of the young girl, the pink hair was matted with blood and bits of flesh...the smell of the girls purfume still hung heavy though...along with the scent of alchohol and marijuana...."Time of death ....2:12 am....shes gone...."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The funeral was one fit for a princess, of course it was, thats what the girl was....or was going to be. Ami closed her eyes, it seemed as if the tears never stopped falling ever since she had to call up Serena, she thought it was some sort of sick joke. But they hadn't talked in a month or two.....so of course she quickly discovered the wicked truth, her daughter died in a car accident. The police had reported that her and a boy she was with had both were intoxicated and under the influence of Marijuana among other things. She was driving and swerved out of the way of another car at a intersection, it was raining so the car slid and a Semi slammed headfirst into the vehicle, the boy was killed instantly....Rini...had time to feel the pain, she had lost so much blood though, she wouldn't mave made it if Ami had done something. Ami reached up and wiped her swelling eyes, her mind was blank and couldn't comprehend anything of the following week....it had all been a blur. She turned her head slowly....Serena....she looked as if she had been through hell and back, and even she was known to be a crybaby....her tears now were nothing but heartache and sorrow.   
  
After a moment or two, and after the rest of the girls moved away leaving Darien and Serena to mourn, Ami made her move...what was she going to say to this woman who had been her friend since she was a teen? That she had let her only daughter die? That she had let her best friends only lot in life die right before herself? Ami reached out as she reached Serena and grasped ahold of her shoulder shaking his head slowly "I am....so sorry Seren-" Serena pulled away quickly, she struggled to her feet but Darien helped her, she was in no mood to walk, let alone attend a funeral. "You let my baby die......you fucking whore...." Serena lept foreward, even darien couldn't grab her. Ami felt herself tumble backwards and her back hit the coffin. She felt the icy cold hands of Serena grasping her neck, and squeezing with all the strength the fautiged woman had, which wasn't much. "You fucking god-damned BITCH!" she cried out in agony, kicking against Dariens grasp, "You killed my baby!" she finally screamed and curled up slowly against Darien, tears staining his blood red silk shirt. Lita and Raye both ran to Ami's side and grabbed ahold of her lifting her to her feet, Ami too was in tears...it was true it was all true. The two other girls got Ami to her feet and began to usher her away, towards a chair and a nice glass of wine. Serena had gottent to her feet and, with the help of darien, moving back towards her car. As she passed Ami she looked at her, with a hatred Ami had never saw before. "Your dead to me, like my daughter...." and for the second time that day....Ami cried....  
  
(Sorry it wasn't much, but I will write more next time.....Wait for Chapter II!!!) 


End file.
